Divine Oracle
DMG 3 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 3 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Valkyrie Blast |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs 2 = -1 |skill g = ☆Valkyrie Blast |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 1000% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Valkyrie Blast |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +300% |procs g2 = -1 |skill x = ★Valkyrie Blast |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 1000% DMG 4 times to all enemies / 30% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Valkyrie Blast |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +350% |procs x2 = -1 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 44999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 83597 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 129498 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = While battling the Demon Lords, a new power awakened within the Oracle. |friendship = I may lack the Demon Lords' power, but my will is strong! |meet = Grant me the power to defend the Celestial Realm and Milord! |battle start = This is my true power! |battle end = Forgive me, Milord... |friendship max = I will defend Milord and the Celestial Realm as best I can! |friendship event = I know not if this power is any match for the Demon Lords. Nevertheless, I shall defend all I love! |rebirth = I hoped I would never need to awaken this power within me. Such great power is the source of strife not peace. But I shall use this power for your sake, Milord. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin